¿A dónde vas?
by Izumi17
Summary: Hay veces que nadie entiende exactamente lo que quieres. Y eso que quieres puede estar frente a tus narices. Aunque para darte cuenta muchas veces debes preguntarte ¿A dónde vas? Romano x Seychelless.


El presente fic. participa en el reto trimestral del foro: Yo Amo Hetalia ¿y tú?, Tiempo para reir. Este fic. corresponde a una parodia de la canción ¿A dónde vas? de Jarabe de Palo ft. Ximena Sariña.

En este fic. Seychelles adopta el nombre de Sophie. Y por conveniencia se hizo que Inglaterra fuera su compañero de clases. Las frases escritas en cursiva corresponden a la letra de la canción. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Sophie estaba muy emocionada, era su primer día en la famosa y prestigiosa preparatoria: World Academy. Sus hermanos mayores, Mathew y Charlotte ya estudiaban en ella desde el año pasado. Sus historias eran envidiables. Ahora tenía la oportunidad. Su padre, Francis, la acompañaba hasta las grandes puertas de la entrada principal. Sabía que su hija más pequeña no lo dejaría seguir con ella más allá de esas puertas.

‒ Bueno, ya llegamos‒ dijo Francis suspirando.

‒ sí, nos vemos... ‒ dijo ella soltando su mano y corriendo hacia dentro del edificio. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos ya que su padre le había sujetado de su sweater.

‒ ¿no olvidas algo? ‒

‒ Eh... ¿no? ‒

‒ Tu almuerzo, mon cher‒

‒ Sí, claro‒ dijo tomándolo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

‒ Si necesitarás algo... ‒

‒ Lo cual no hará falta‒ dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

‒... busca alguno de tus hermanos‒

‒ Lo haré‒

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia a la oficina de la Directora, Karpusi, quien le esperaba. La directora Helena Karpusi, era una hermosa y sabia mujer. Su lema era "el verdadero poder es el conocimiento". Y con esa visión dirigía la academia. Sophie miraba absorta los premios de esa escuela, incluyendo uno que resulto ser de su padre, N° 1 en cocina internacional. No por nada era uno de los más afamados chefs del lugar. Después del pequeño tour rápido y luego de recibir indicaciones bastante generales de cómo funcionaba la escuela, se dirigió a su salón el 2-A.

Todo iba bien, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba.

‒ _¿A dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ _Con tu uniforme nuevo_ ‒

‒ _¿A dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ _Con ese balanceo_ ‒

‒ _¿A dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ _me gusta lo que veo_ ‒

Decían los chicos cuando la veían pasar, era irritante. Pareciera que todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en mirarla únicamente a ella. No quería correr a buscar a su hermano Mathew así que lo mejor que podía hacer era defenderse sola. Hasta que un día uno de los muchachos llamado Arthur, se le acercó.

‒ ¿ _Tú A dónde vas_? ‒

‒ _Tú de que vas animal_ ‒

‒ Pero es que eres tan bonita... ‒

‒ _Con ese desespero..._ ‒

‒ ¿quisieras salir conmigo? ‒

‒ _no tengas prisa chaval, sedúceme primero_ ‒ dijo ella, por lo general todos desistían al oír que sería difícil.

‒ Ok. Lo haré‒ Al parecer Arthur era insistente.

Desde ese día Arthur traía flores y regalos costosos. Eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a Sophie un día que él se acercó, ella le extendió una bolsa con todos sus regalos.

‒ _lo estás haciendo muy mal, guárdate tú dinero, no quiero un chico formal, yo busco un marinero_ ‒

‒ ¿un marinero? ‒

‒ _Alguien que me sepa conquistar, alguien que me vuelva a enamorar, alguien que me quiera de verdad_ ‒

Y Sophie se alejó de ahí, molesta. Sin embargo Arthur empezó a pensar en cómo llegar al corazón de la chica más linda del lugar.

Su siguiente clase era Botánica, y en esa materia estaba fallando miserablemente. Su proyecto personal estaba muriéndose, literalmente, su jardín urbano, sus rábanos, lechugas, tomates y apio estaban secos en el terrario. Varios de sus compañeros se ofrecieron a ayudarla. No obstante ella los rechazó amablemente. No quería ayuda, y mucho menos de unos batracios como ellos. Ya tenía suficiente con los intentos fallidos de Arthur.

Después de la clase, la maestra la Sra. Bolívar, la llamo aparte.

‒ srita. Sophie, no dudo que sus habilidades son excelentes pero me temo que observo que está fracasando en su proyecto‒

‒ sí, no entiendo por qué exactamente, seguí las recomendaciones de mi investigación pero no está funcionando‒

‒ Eso es lo que veo. Así que tomé la decisión de asignarle un compañero, de los cursos superiores, así que no tendrá ninguna repercusión en su calificación‒

‒ ¿un compañero? ‒

‒ Así es. El mejor de la clase del grupo 3-A, el sr. Vargas‒

Al oír su nombre, un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro con un rizo anti-gravedad hacia la derecha, ojos verdes y una expresión de no ser amistoso salió de su escondite y se paró a un extremo del salón. Sophie sabía que lo conocía de algún lado. El muchacho en cuestión solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo. Sophie agitó su mano lentamente.

‒ El sr. Vargas la ayudará en lo básico, y me informará de sus avances. ‒ Luego se dirigió al muchacho ‒ ahora, Sr. Varvas sea paciente con Sophie‒ dijo sonriéndole ‒ si pasa algo no olviden en decírmelo ‒ Terminado el discurso la maestra se fue.

El silencio era abrumador, el muchacho la miraba fijamente, luego miró al terrario y le regresó a ver.

‒ Tu proyecto da asco‒ dijo finalmente

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ Tus rábanos están mal plantados, tus lechugas están pudriéndose, el apio se pasó de tiempo de cosecha, y los pobres tomates nunca se desarrollaran así‒

‒ Pero en el texto decía... ‒

‒ mira, Sophie, las plantas son seres vivos, ningún libro te dirá como entenderlas ‒

‒ ¿sabes mi nombre? ‒

‒ Obvio que sí, eres la hermanita de Mathew, él habla y habla de ti. Es asquerosamente molesto‒

‒ Ya sé, tú eres Lovino, el amigo de mi hermano‒

‒ deberían darte un premio por lo obvio‒

‒ Que grosero‒

‒ acostúmbrate. Serás mi compañera hasta que apruebes, así que te quiero mañana a las 6 am aquí‒

‒ ¿6 am? ‒

‒ sí, no soporto a la gente. Entre más temprano termine contigo mejor. ‒

‒ ¿acabaremos en un día? ‒

‒ Dime ¿Roma se hizo en un día? ‒ preguntó con sarcasmo.

‒ ¿no? ‒

‒ Ding, Ding, Ding, recibes el premio de lo obvio otra vez‒

‒ Te estás pasando‒ dijo ella empezando a molestarse

‒ Tardaremos al menos tres semanas hasta que los nuevos vegetales vuelvan a crecer‒

‒ De acuerdo... ‒ dijo ella mientras regresaba a ver a su terrario. Pero al volver la vista, él ya se estaba yendo ‒ ¡oye! ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ Dijo pero entendió en seguida su error‒ no esperes que sea amable, o te salude en los pasillos. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana‒ pero justo cuando estaba saliendo se paró en seco y la regresó a ver‒ Trae ropa que puedas ensuciar, y un café cargado con dos cucharas de azúcar, y un emparedado con dos tajadas de tomate y entre ellas tres tajadas de queso ‒ diciendo eso se fue.

‒ Que extraño que es, pero me está empezando a divertir ‒ pensó.

Al día siguiente, Sophie llegó a la hora indicada, vestida con una camiseta vieja y un pantalón desgastado. En una bolsa el emparedado y el café. No tenía idea para que le serviría pero si eso ayudaba a mejorar su proyecto y su calificación, no le importaba. Vio a Lovino sentado fuera del invernadero. Él también tenía un atuendo gastado, pero a diferencia del de Sophie parecía que estaba más sucio y su expresión era de calma, se veía a leguas que estaba acostumbrado a la tierra.

‒ ya era hora‒ dijo Lovino al verla llegar.

‒ Buenos días‒ dijo ella educadamente, si eso era detenerse y estresar mucho la frase.

‒ Sí, sí. Buenos días, lo que sea‒ dijo él parándose ‒ trajiste lo que te pedí‒

‒ Aquí esta ‒ dijo ella extendiéndole la bolsa de papel ‒ ¿para qué usaremos esto? ‒

‒ Para nada... ‒ dijo él quitándole la bolsa, abriéndola sacando el emparedado y dándole un mordisco ‒ es mi desayuno ¿no creerás que trabajare con el estomago vacío? ‒

Sophie estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, en cuanto abrió la boca, un pedazo de pan con queso entro en ella.

‒ supongo que no desayunaste... vamos come rápido antes de que llegue el resto de gente‒

Ella tragó, la mitad que Lovino le había pasado y entraron en el invernadero. A los pocos minutos de entrar se dio cuenta porque la maestra lo había escogido precisamente a él como su compañero. Lovino le explico TODO. Y al referirse a todo es todo. Le enseño cómo escoger la tierra que se necesitaba usar, cómo reconocer si a esta le faltaba algo, y cómo preparar la medida exacta de fertilizante para suplir esa falta, o en su defecto fabricar abono casero. Que según él era efectivo pero un poco lento.

Pasaron así dos semanas. Sus plantas iban creciendo y desarrollándose según las expectativas. Una tarde que había decidido ir a revisar y anotar el crecimiento de su jardín. Arthur se le apareció en cuanto iba al invernadero.

‒ _¿a dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ A dónde no te incumbe, Arthur‒ respondió secamente.

A estas alturas, Sophie descubrió que Arthur solo le interesaba su presencia, es decir seleccionaba chicas que visualmente le ayudaban a mejorar su estatus. Sin embargo el chico era insistente.

‒ Sophie, por favor ‒ había dicho mientras le bloqueaba el paso‒ _vamos hablar primero_ ‒

‒ Entonces habla de una vez‒ dijo ella molesta, sorprendiendo mucho al chico. Lovino era una mala influencia con las palabras.

‒ _¿a dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ A ver mi proyecto de botánica. ¿Feliz? ‒

‒ La verdad sí‒ dijo él aliviado ‒ _voy hacerte sincero_ ‒ dijo él rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. ‒ he oído varios rumores de que estas con un chico y... ‒

‒ mira, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Y tú no tienes derecho a decirme a quien puedo o no ver... ‒

‒ entonces ¿son falsos? ‒

‒ ding, ding, ding, te dieron el premio a lo obvio‒ dijo ella sorprendida de haber robado la frase de Lovino, pero no importaba. Así que continúo con su camino, pero Arthur la detuvo.

‒ _¿a dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ deja de interrumpir mi camino, di lo que tengas que decir y rápido‒

‒ _quiero invitarte y luego..._ ‒ dijo Arthur tímidamente, bajo la mirada al suelo pero cuando alzó la mirada descubrió a Sophie en el final del camino.

‒ _¿tú a dónde vas?_ ‒

‒ Tengo cosas que hacer Arthur, pero está bien‒ dijo ella resignada, y con la esperanza de que la dejen en paz ‒ _te voy a dar otra oportunidad de nuevo,_ _mejor será chico que me trates con esmero_ ‒

‒ ¿de verdad? ‒ dijo Arthur emocionado

‒ _ya no me preguntes más_ ‒ dijo ella cansada de tanta alharaca

‒ de acuerdo mañana iremos a dar una vuelta, y luego un café y después... ‒

‒ _ya me contaste el cuento_ ‒

‒ hay lo siento, es que estoy emocionado‒

‒ _ve con cuidado chaval, yo busco un marine_ ro‒ le advirtió por última vez.

Fue al día siguiente, sábado por la tarde para ser más precisos que Arthur esperó a Sophie en el lugar acordado, un parque cerca al muelle. Le dio un ramo de flores, que a primera vista era un arreglo muy costoso. Luego la tomo de la mano y la llevó al muelle donde un barco crucero esperaba a sus pasajeros. Sophie había subido una vez con sus amigos, era de esos cruceros que rodeaban la bahía y regresaban al muelle después de dos horas de paseo. Solo que ella no sabía que ese día era especial. El crucero tenía un paquete especial para citas, un sábado al mes, para mala suerte ese sábado era el día especial. Sophie se sentó con Arthur en una de las mesas con decoraciones en forma de corazón y motivos muy empalagosos.

‒ Cuando me dijiste que buscabas un marinero, me dejaste intrigado pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo que me querías decir; así que aquí estamos, un marinero, barco, crucero, crucero de citas‒ dijo Arthur cuando el mesero apareció con su pedido para la cena.

‒ no puedo creerlo, Arthur eres un gran genio... ‒dijo Sophie pero Arthur no la dejó terminar.

‒ lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo‒ dijo el soberbio.

‒ no me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que eres el más grande genio de la estupidez‒ dijo ella indignándose

‒ ¿eh? Pero por qué, esto es lo que querías‒

‒ no, no me entendiste, jamás lo hiciste, solo relacionaste la palabra marinero con el crucero y nada más, jamás pensaste en lo profundo de esas palabras. ‒

‒ ¿entonces qué es lo que querías? ‒

‒ ya te lo he dicho tantas veces, que no me voy a gastar en decírtelo está vez‒

Sophie se levantó del asiento, dejó su parte de la cena, y se dirigió al muelle, por suerte el barco aún no había zarpado y pudo bajar sin ningún problema.

‒ Estúpido Arthur‒ pensó ella

Tan concentrada y frustrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que fue al parque y se sentó en una de las cafeterías con mesas al exterior. De pronto un emparedado de queso y tomate apareció de la nada, luego una taza de café.

‒ ya está con dos de azúcar‒ dijo el mesero.

Sophie reconoció esa voz, y en seguida regreso a ver. Lovino lo miró de manera sarcástica.

‒ ¿qué te trae por aquí? ‒ preguntó burlonamente

‒ ¿te importa? ‒ respondió ella.

‒ bueno con esa cara de pescado que tienes diría que tuviste un mal día, ¿serías tan amable de decirme que pasó? ‒

‒ _Alguien que me sepa convencer_ ‒ pensó Sophie y empezó a contarle su historia ‒...Arthur entendió todo mal, y me fui de la cita sin decir ni una sola palabra‒

Lovino empezó a reírse. Causando la molestia de la chica que ya estaba terminando el café.

‒ si te sigues burlando no te voy a pagar el aperitivo‒

‒ ¿quién dijo que te iba a cobrar? ‒ dijo Lovino ‒ bueno, es que es impresionante como esos imbéciles hacen las cosas mal, es decir, a leguas se ve que tú no eres una fina y recatada dama, aunque si tienes algo de modales‒

‒ ¡oye! ‒ dijo ella enfadada y se atrevió a darle un golpe en el brazo a Lovino.

‒ Lo que digo es que lo que tú quieres no es alguien que te recuerde lo bonita que eres... ‒ Lovino tomó una flor de las matas del cerco que rodeaba la cafetería y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza la colocó en la cabeza de Sophie ‒ sino alguien con el que puedas divertirte y pelear... ‒

‒ _Alguien que tenga algo que ofrecer_ ‒

‒...no sé alguien como un marinero, talvez‒ terminó Lovino ‒ ¿te traigo un dulce? ‒

‒ sí, gracias ‒dijo Sophie entendiendo que había encontrado a su marinero ‒ ¿quisieras ir a pescar el próximo fin de semana? ‒

‒ ¿pescar? ‒ preguntó Lovino ofendiéndose ‒ me imaginas a mí en un bote, en medio de ese mar asqueroso, bajo el sol quemante, usando ropa ridículo ¿para qué? Para esperar que un estúpido pez pique el anzuelo. Uh uh, ni lo sueñes‒

Sophie sonrió ‒ nunca te dije que era una opción, además es mi forma de agradecerte por la clase de botánica‒ dijo ella

‒ _Alguien que me haga enloquecer_ ‒

‒ ¿por qué sería una forma de agradecerme? ‒

‒ Porque se dé buena fuente que en acuacultura estas fallando miserablemente, en cambio yo soy la mejor en esa materia‒

‒ es la última vez que le digo a Matt mis preocupaciones‒ pensó para después agregar‒ de acuerdo‒

‒ Genial, trae ropa cómoda, protector solar, sombrero y un emparedado de atún con mucha mayonesa y un jugo de limón con una cuchara de azúcar. Nos veremos a las 5 am‒

‒ esto será interesante‒ dijo Lovino levantando los platos y dirigiéndose a la barra a traerle el postre, un rico pastel de fresas.

Desde ese día ya nadie molestaba a Sophie porque Lovino siempre estaba con ella, con esa mirada asesina que a todo el mundo hacía temblar.


End file.
